1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, preferably in the form of a can with a lid. The object of the invention is to provide a container with improved characteristics regarding external influence.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are different container solutions for storage and transport of hazardous goods, for instance with some kind of fastening ring that keeps the lid and the container together even at excess pressure and gentle mechanical influence. There have, however, existed no good solutions for achieving simple closing of such containers, which at the same time counteracts deformation and/or involuntary opening of the container if it is exposed to influence in the form of blows or falls.
The invention is intended to solve the above problems regarding deformation or involuntary opening of a container exposed to external influence, as well as related problems regarding the opening function of the container lid.